ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons of Wildlands
Below is a full list of all the useable firearms in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. {| style="width:100%; font-size:10pt; border:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-spacing:1px" |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black"|Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Assault Rifles | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | 556xi · 556xi Dragon · SIG556 Llama · 805 Bren A2 · El Commandante · ACR · ACR Baby Vintage · GRFS ACR · AK-12 · AK-12 GR Network · AK-12 Victory · Ritmo · AK-47 · AK-47 'Undercover' · AK-47 Uprising · Carnage · Her AK-47 · His AK-47 · AUG A3 · FAL · G2 · G2 70s · G36C · L85A2 · L85A2 Crocodile · LVOA-C Division · LVOA-C Bad News · M16 · M4A1 · M4A1 Commando · M4A1 Explorer · Golden Safari · M4A1 Tactical · M4A1 Temple · MDR · Extranjeros MDR · MK16 · MK17 · MK17 Nerd · MK 17 Tiger Fang · MK18 · P416 · P416 Savior · R4 · Extranjeros R4 · Skull and Drones · R5 RGP · SR3M · TAR-21 · TAR-21 Predator · HK-416 ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Sub Machine Guns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" |9mm C1 · 9mmC1 Blaze · Experimento #42 · 9x19VSN · 9x19 VSN Replicant · ¡UY! · MP5 MP5 Dragons Breath · MP7 · Eagle Stare · MP7 Cartel · MPX · MPX Traveler · P90 · P90 Doorkicker · P90 Glory · P90 Mirmillo · PDR · Extranjeros PDR · PP-19 · PP19 Executioner · Residuos · PSG · SR-635 · SR635 Apparition · SR-635 Jaw · Scorpion EVO 3 · Scorpion EVO 3 R6 · UMP45 · Vector .45 ACP · Mendeleyev · Vector Spectra · Vector .45 ACP Venom ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Light Machine Guns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" |6P41 · 6P41 Reaper · El Bastón · MG121 · MK-48 · MK 48 Wasteland · Mk249 Llamativo · Mk249 America · Stoner LMG A1 · Dollar Sign · Stoner Veteran · Type 95 · Dragonbreath · T95 Spectre · Unidad RPK-74 · Veteran Bren ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Sniper Rifles | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | BFG-50A · Extranjeros BFG · Dragunov (SVD) · Dragunov SVD Guerilla · Lanza Sagrada · G28 · HTI Desert Tech HTI BDC · HTI Muddy Bones · L115A3 · L115A3 London Call · The Warhawk · M1891 · Chica Mala · M40A5 · M40A5 Golden Sun · MSR · MSR Eagle Shot · MSR Thermite · MK14 · MK14 Captain · MK14 Occult · Musket · PSG1 · PSG-1 Mercenary · R93 LRS2 · SR-1 · SR-1 Chameleon · SR25 · SR-25 Jungle · SR-25 Liberator · SR25 Machinery · SRSA1 · Mud and Blood · SRSA1 Black Widow · Stampede · TAC-50 ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Crossbows | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Phobos Crossbow · Deimos Crossbow ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Shotguns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Ice Shard · SASG-12 · SASG-12 Frontier · ¡SILENCIO! · SPAS-12 · El Obsequio · SPAS-12 Secutor SPAS 12 Skulls and Blood · Super Shorty · El Cuentista · Fishy Shorty · Super Shorty Legacy · Wilderness ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Handguns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | .357 Joker · 5.7 USG · Lady Killer · D-50 · Desert Glitter · La Novena · Jackdaw Pistol · Luger · M1911 · M1911 Golden · M9 · El General · P12 · P227 · P227 Urban · P45T · Peacemaker · The BFF · Whisper ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- | style="width:25%; text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Compact Machine Guns | style="text-align:center; border-bottom:1px solid rgb(0,0,0); border-left:1px solid rgb(0,0,0)" | Skorpion · Native Skorpion · Santa Blanca Skorpion · Skorpion Skull · SMG-11 · SMG-11 Dragon ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; background-color:#fbab18; color:black" | Category:Weapons